


It’s Nice To Have A Mandalorian

by id_doomer



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Baby Yoda - Freeform, Fanvids, Found Family, Friendship, Star Wars - Freeform, The Child - Freeform, VidUKon 2020, Wound detail, the mandalorian - Freeform, vid, vidukon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24705910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/id_doomer/pseuds/id_doomer
Summary: This vid was created as a lighthearted private gift for my partner after they had had a hard day at work. I was then encouraged by alwaystheocean, cosmic_llin, and walkthegale to enter it into VidUKon 2020.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: VidUKon Premieres 2020





	It’s Nice To Have A Mandalorian

**Song:** It’s Nice To Have A Friend - Taylor Swift

 **Length:** 2:33

 **Lyrics:** Here


End file.
